Undisclosed Desires
by overmorrowsfriday
Summary: (Named after the beautiful song by Muse :) )Nothing more than vampiric, gay, incestuous fanfic. Trust me, you'll love this even if you don't watch the vampire diaries. I promise. Contains lines such as: "There was a pregnant silence filled with sexual tension" and "She began to rape his mouth with her tongue"
1. Chapter 1 - Elena doesn't have to know

Hi, Diana here! Hey, if you don't watch the Vampire Diaries then NO FEAR. We totally changed every character in every way possible and are writing this in the midst of some plot line where all the evil vampires are in holiday in Jamaica.(They all love the sun you see). And if you do watch the vampire diaries... well.. your favourite characters are either gay and incestuous, bitchy, or non existent. Enjoy.(or take some drugs and then enjoy.)

_Introduction_

_Twa__s the b__eginning of yet another boring year at school, and me being me, I wanted to find a way to slack off. So naturally I decided to write vampiric gay incest fanfiction! Throughout the story, the writing style will constantly change from 'Fuck! Were these people on drugs?' to 'This is the best thing I've read in a long time!' *earnest nod* _

_Partly because three people are writing the story at the same time. So yeah, this thing is pretty fucking confusing. Naturally, my amazing idea for this beautifully planned fanfic was noticed by a couple of kids who decided to jump on the bandwagon. And then we, having watched about 10 full episodes combined of TVD , wrote this piece of shit. _

**Chapter 1 - "Elena doesn't have to know..."**

It was a dark and gloomy afternoon when Damon found Stefan in the sitting room, brooding.

"Sup bro?" Damon casually asked.

Stefan continued to ignore him while staring into the distance. Damon rolled his eyes and gave a deep sigh.

"You're not still mad about Elena, are you?"

Stefan gave Damon a steely glare.

"What do you think?" Stefan violently retorted.

"Look bro, I know that you think you deserve Elena more than me, but look at the big picture. It was never going to last. It's not like you were going to turn her or anyth-"

"Shut up, Damon! Just shut up!" Stefan took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his smooth, ebony hair. "I don't need this aggravation from you right now, Damon." Stefan said, his eyes glinting in the golden, dusty glow of the room.

"Bro, I did it for you!" Damon exclaimed. "Because I l-"

"For me?!" Stefan shouted, enraged. "You stole my girlfriend, the love of my life, to help me? Even with a twisted mind like yours how does that make sense?"

Damon stumbled back as if he had been shot, hurt flaring up in his eyes. He turned away, hiding his tears; but Stefan could see his shoulders gently shaking.

"Damon, I didn't mean... Don't take it so hard..." Stefan forced out, not knowing how to comfort his distraught brother.

There was a pregnant silence, filled with sexual tension.

"I'm not... I don't know what you're talking about... I'm fine..." Damon squeaked, his voice strangled by his tears and emotions. He turned around, his eyes slightly red and swollen. Stefan's heart ached for causing his brother so much pain. He regretted every word, and wished he could take them back. There was another silence, but this time it was awkward and not sexual.

"Do you want to watch some sport?" asked Stefan, hopefully.

"Whatever you want, bro." said Damon.

Soon enough the two brothers were sitting on the couch. Stefan stared blankly at the flat-screen. For some reason he felt awkward.

Damon had now become his usual cocky self,but Stefan couldn't get the image of how vulnerable Damon had looked out of his mind. Stefan had felt an irresistable urge to protect him. Stefan thought for a second before enveloping Damon in a hesitant embrace. Damon went stiff, and for a moment Stefan pulled back before Damon looped his arms around his neck and put his head on his shoulder.

"How long has it been since we came into physical contact, apart from fighting?" murmured Stefan. Damon's arms tightened around Stefan's body.

"One hundred and sixteen years, twenty seven days." replied Damon softly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Values

**Chapter 2 - Family Values**

Days passed and soon the brothers' awkward encounter was forgotten. Well, almost. Stefan did not know how much he yearned for Damon's gentle sensuous touch until they shared that brief embrace. Stefan thought about Damon's sharp musky scent and the sting of his cool skin day and night. Oh, how Stefan wished to be back in those strong, muscular arms again. And soon enough, his wish came true.  
Stefan Salvatore had come down with rare blood poisoning. He was incredibly sick as well as even more fragile and weak than usual. One lonely evening, Stefan had decided to just rest and stay in bed all by himself. That is, until Damon peeked his (gorgeous) head through the door.  
Stefan crossed his arms and gave Damon a stern glare but all the older brother did was casually smirk back. A low, dark chuckle began to fill the room.  
"It's not funny." Stefan murmured while trying to avoid Damon's piercing gaze.  
"No, of course not." Damon replied.  
Stefan couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.  
"So..." Damon began, "I brought you one of your lame blood bags or whatever. See, this is why I drink fresh blood straight from the hu-"  
"Damon, why are you here?"  
"What do you mean? I live here."  
"I mean, since when do you care?!"  
Damon breathed a long, mournful sigh.  
"I'm outta here." He said as he began to walk out of the door.  
"No!" Stefan yelped and slowly raised his hand. "Stay... Please."  
Stefan sank back weakly in bed, exhausted by the effort. His eyes closed against his will so he didn't know whether or not Damon had listened to his plea.  
He struggled to sit up, but a smooth, strong hand held him down.  
"Shh, don't try to move." Damon whispered gently.  
Stefan's eyes opened, and they were filled with joy as he smiled softly at his brother.  
"You stayed!" he whisper-shouted happily.  
Damon looked at him in shock. "Of course I stayed! I will never leave you..."  
"But what if you get bored of me?" Stefan asked worriedly.  
Damon's eyes burned brightly with anger. "Get bored of you?" he whispered dangerously, his voice getting louder with every word. "Get bored of you?! How could you even ask that, Stefan?"  
Stefan retched. and instantly Damon's eyes softened as he grabbed the bucket from the floor and held it under his mouth.  
"You okay?" He asked, gently rubbing circles on his brother's back.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." croaked Stefan. Damon looked at him with a 'Yeah, right' face.  
"Bro, you look like shit." Damon said, truthfully.  
"Thanks."  
"But you still look hot." said Damon, jokingly.  
There was a long pause while Stefan looked up at Damon, surprised.  
"Ha, that was a joke, right?"  
"Um... Yeah, ha ha, sure, of course, I mean... Yeah."  
"Oh... Good." There was another really awkward silence in which the brothers looked away from each other.  
"I've... er... I've got some er... stuff to do? So... I'm... going to go... do some stuff..." Damon said, scratching the back of his neck and gesturing somewhere behind him.  
"Ok... Bye..." whispered Stefan sadly.  
"I'll see you later, bro." said Damon, waving as he stumbled backwards out of the door.

Stefan stared at the empty, off-white wall opposite him for a long time. Then he dragged himself out of bed and wobbled over to the dresser. Pulling open the bottom drawer he retrieved a leather bound book with weak hands. He stood up, swaying as nausea hit him like a wave. Opening the book, he retrieved a pen from the side table and began to feverishly scribble words down. Throwing down his diary and pen as another bout of nausea hit him, Stefan scrambled for the bathroom.  
Hearing retching sounds from above, Damon rose from the couch and flitted upstairs. Finding the room empty, Damon stood there for a second, but as he turned to leave he noticed Stefan's diary. Without a second thought, Damon snatched the diary up and flitted away.  
Stefan returned to his bed staggering. He collapsed onto the mattress with a moan of pain. Rolling onto his side, he felt for his diary. Finding nothing but empty sheets, Stefan bolted upright, but immediately sank back onto the pillows as waves of sickness washed over him. He shut his eyes and lay immobile on the bed. He would look for the diary later...

Meanwhile, Damon was stretched out on the couch. With a smirk, he flipped through the diary, inhaling Stefan's faint scent. He traced the words with his thumb, staring at the slanted handwriting. Then he flicked through the diary to the most recent entry. His eyes widened in genuine shock.  
'I have a confession...'  
"Well, well, well, looks like my brother has a naughty little secret..." Damon murmured.


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions and Answers

**Chapter 3 - Questions and Answers**

Stefan Salvatore woke up with a slight headache and almost forgot where he was. He felt much better after resting for a while. Stefan sat up dozily until he suddenly jolted with realisation.  
Where was his diary?  
Stefan remembered meaning to write in it until... oh yes. Until he had ejected vomit into the toilet. But Stefan also remembered hearing the shuffle of feet behind him while he retched.  
"Of course," Stefan muttered to himself. "Damon."  
Stefan took a deep breath and opened his mouth, preparing to scream Damon's name. But then, Stefan blanched, realising that Damon had his diary. Damon had read his diary. Which meant that Damon knew.  
"Shit." Stefan cursed, just before the door of his room began to slowly creak open.  
Instinctively, the younger brother slid down, closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep again.  
It was Damon who slowly shuffled into the room, obviously hoping that Stefan would be asleep. Stefan, unbeknownst to Damon, squinted his eyes open. Stefan almost gasped as he saw his diary in his older brother's smooth, pale hands. Damon placed the diary beside Stefan and quietly scurried away. Once Stefan was sure that the coast was clear, he grabbed the diary, stroking the front cover. As Stefan quickly flicked through the pages, the diary blew Damon's scent towards him.  
****** MEANWHILE, DOWNSTAIRS******

Damon paced back and forth, pulling on his gorgeous hair. The pain helped him think. He had a lot to think about. Reading Stefan's diary had been very enlightening. He now knew what he had to do.  
He couldn't believe Stefan had feelings for him. But he had evidence. He had read it in Stefan's own beautiful handwriting.  
What should he do? What could he do?  
Stefan was his brother; of course he loved him. It was only now that he considered the possibility that his love for Stefan was anything more than brotherly love. But now that he thought about it; the more he thought about it; the more likely it seemed to him that all along he had been in love with his brother...  
******A BIT LATER, BACK UPSTAIRS*********

Stefan was trying not to fall asleep, because he knew that the second he did, Damon would enter his dreams, and then he would yearn for his touch.  
He was so tired... He dozed off against his will. As he drifted in and out of consciousness he felt a broad hand stroke his cheek.

He woke up with a start. Damon was against the wall that was furthest from the bed, his back pressed up against it.

"Damon? Were you- er... Were you touching my face while I was asleep?"

Damon stared back at him, his face expressionless, giving nothing away. They stared at each other, both not budging.

The door bell rang. They both jumped. Stefan got up, but was immediately pushed down by Damon. He sniffed the air.

"It's Elena." said Stefan. Damon stiffened and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed.

"Stefan, go back to bed, I'll handle this." Damon muttered, giving him a small, gentle push towards the stairs. Elena allowed Damon the prize of a small smile before she sidled into the house. Damon struggled to keep his lip from curling in disgust at her self-absorption.

"Hey Damon..." Elena said as she nibbled her lip in a vain attempt to look sexy. She leant up to Damon and kissed him. He responded unenthusiastically and pushed her away when she began to rape his mouth with her tongue.

"Elena, enough." he muttered.

"What the hell, Damon?!" Elena whined. "What's wrong with you today, GOD?!"

"What's wrong with me is that I'm moving on, Elena. I can't do this anymore. I don't love you and I never have!"

Elena opened her mouth to reply hotly but Damon interrupted her.

"Don't even think about running your sorry ass back to Stefan. He doesn't want you either."

Elena stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck do you mean, Damon? That's bullshit!"

Damon smirked.

"He's with someone else. Sorry kid."

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

"It's uh, not a female, Elena."

"Seriously, Damon? You expect me to believe you? How self-absorbed are you?!"

With that last ironic insult, Elena turned and stomped out of the Salvatore household, slamming the door behind her.

Stefan was trying hard not to give away his hiding place on the stairs, breathing shallowly. Damon flitted up the stairs and brushed past Stefan's body.

"We need to talk, Stefan." Damon murmured, his lips touching his ear as he spoke.

Stefan's body tingled all over as Damon moved away, giving him an intense look.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Confrontation

**Chapter 4 - The Confrontation**

The younger Salvatore swiftly followed his brother into the bedroom. Stefan closed the door behind him, his heart beating rapidly. He could not believe what was about to happen. By now, Stefan knew his love for Damon was true, but whether Damon would reciprocate? That was a whole other matter entirely.

Damon Salvatore slowly walked towards Stefan, his pupils dilated.

Both their faces were expressionless but both Salvatores knew, gazing into each other's eyes. They both knew.

Before Stefan had realised it, he had recognised the firm but gentle touch of Damon's hands cupping his face. Damon's soft lips pressed against Stefan's. They moved as one, as if they were made for each other. Stefan's broad and pale hands hesitantly ruffled his brother's sexy, dark hair.

Damon clutched at Stefan's wide but dainty waist. Damon's tongue slicked across Stefan's now swollen lips to ask for permission.

Stefan gladly opened his mouth and their tongues gently caressed each other's. This was nothing like that bitch Elena, trying to rape the mouths of every guy she sees. Elena had such a lousy technique, prodding her tongue into every single gap, like a slobbering dog. This kiss was so different and meant so much more. But, when Stefan started to push Damon towards the bed, Damon suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"No, Stefan." he said, slightly shaking his head.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. If you want we can forget this ever-"

"No! Stefan. Look, I want your first time to be special, not something you rush into, or feel pressured to do."

"Um, Damon," Stefan said hesitantly. "You do realise I slept with Elena multiple times, right? So I'm not a virgin."

"Yeah. I know. God, you're my little brother, of course, I can tell when you've lost your virginity! I was talking about your first time with a guy."

"Oh... Wait... So you're saying it wouldn't be your first time with a guy? I didn't know you've slept with other guys..."

"Bro, there's lots of things you don't know about me."

There was a silence in which Stefan began to process the information he had just heard. There was a lot to take in.

Damon watched him worriedly. Maybe he should have been a bit more... diplomatic in the way he said that. God, what if Stefan didn't want anything to do with him anymore? What would he do? He couldn't bear to lose Stefan before, but after that mind-blowing kiss... Well, let's just say he would rather shave off all his beautiful hair than lose Stefan.

Stefan peered up at him through his long, girlish eyelashes. Was it weird that knowing Damon had slept with other men turned him on?

'But' he thought anxiously 'what if I'm not as good in bed as the guys he's slept with? Will he just leave me and go back to one of the other guys from before?' Stefan's stomach tightened with jealousy at the thought of Damon in another man's arms. No! He would kill the son of a bitch before he let that happen!

"Shit, I'm getting really violent again" he muttered under his breath.

Damon ached with desire. Partly with the need for Stefan that he still hadn't got used to, and partly with the desire for telepathic abilities so that he could know what his delicious brother was thinking. He stared with burning eyes at Stefan's forehead. As if feeling his eyes on him he looked up curiously, and met Damon's gaze. Both siblings' eyes darkened instantly with passion.

Damon growled as he pulled Stefan's face and lips back to their former position on his. Stefan pulled away for a second, lifting the bottom of Damon's shirt to peer at his chest. It looked just as good as he'd always imagined it would, and this time it wasn't covered in blood.

"What?" asked Damon, laughing as Stefan traced the smooth ridges of his six pack. Stefan just smiled ecstatically at him and shook his head.

Their foreheads touched and their eyes closed as they revelled in each other's closeness.

They both suddenly jumped back from each other as their phones (which were in their pockets) buzzed.

"A text from Elena...?"read Stefan, bemused. "I'm pregnant! I don't know whose it is, but it's one of you two (Stefan and Damon). Unless one of you marries me I'm having an abortion. I'll give you a week to make your decision. Ciao, Elena xxx"

"Oh, that's just like her! She's such a bitch! Well, she's not having an abortion! I want that baby, even if it will have some of her traits. Huh... Except... I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to marry her." Damon tried to make his voice sound casual for the last statement, but inside he was in full panic mode. His heart was thumping. What if Stefan wanted to marry Elena? He remembered that his phone had buzzed too, so he opened the message. It was the same one as Stefan had got.

'God, she didn't even bother sending personalized ones! Just one message for both of us.' he though angrily. 'That is just... Ugh!'

He was brought out of his reverie by Stefan's hungry lips on his. Even without being fully aware of what was going on he responded eagerly.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"What, so now I need an excuse to kiss my own brother?" asked Stefan slyly. "Ok. Oh, mighty ruler, please may I have your permission to kiss you?"

"Of course." sighed Damon, taking Stefan back into his arms. 'Back where he belongs' though Damon.

"Oh, and Damon," Stefan asked. "I don't want to marry Elena." he reassured him, staring deep into Damon's soul before making out with him yet again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Phase One of the Kidnap

**Chapter 5 - Phase One of the Kidnap**

"We have to do something." murmured Damon into Stefan's ear as they lay entwined under the sheets the following morning.

"Let the baby die." muttered Stefan, still sulking after Damon had refused to have sex with him.

"Aw, come on Stefan, don't be grumpy now." Damon whispered as he trailed a finger down Stefan's face to his neck. Stefan shivered slightly but didn't give in to Damon's touch, and turned the other way.

"It's half her child, Damon, it's an abomination and I-" Stefan gasped as Damon's arms snaked around his waist. "Damon... no..." he said weakly while Damon trailed kisses all over the back of his neck. Finally Stefan pulled away, resisting the urge to jump him. "I thought we were going to sort this problem out Damon, not have you torture me! Can we please just get dressed and do something before I give in and gnaw your face off! You're just being distracting..."

"Hmm..." Damon purred. "I like the sound of that..."

Stefan's face made Damon stop instantly.

"I'm sorry, brother, I promise I'll be good... for now..."

"Jesus Christ, Damon, can't we take this seriously for five minutes?! All you want to do is make out and make sarcastic comments!"

With that last accusation, Stefan turned and left the room. Running downstairs two at a time, he moved towards the front door. Suddenly a warm, strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Stop! Stefan!"

Stefan stood still, staring emotionless at the painted wooden door of his own house.

"Please... Stefan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

The younger Salvatore's knees almost buckled as he melted at Damon's enticing touch. Stefan, breathing heavily, turned around slowly. He couldn't help but feel forgiving. Stefan had been compelled before, but never like this.

Stefan looked up at his brother hesitantly. Damon no longer had that mischievous smirk plastered on his seemingly sorrowful face.

"Look," Damon began."I'm sorry. I mean it..."

Damon clasped his brother's hands as he spoke.

"We can work this out. Seriously this time. But we can't let Elena get an abortion! Not yet anyway."

Stefan coughed profusely and rolled his eyes.

"Stefan! That could be your kid in there! What happened to wanting to grow old and have a family, Stefan? What happened to you?"

The lighter haired brother fixed his gaze on the floor.

"It's not like that anymore, Damon..." Stefan muttered.

"Hey, look at me." Damon said, as he lifted Stefan's chin and cupped his face. "Just because this isn't... a typical relationship, it doesn't mean things are different."

Stefan raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Okay, maybe a little different. But that doesn't change anything, Stefan. It's our duty and we need to find Elena, now!"

"But then what, bro? What are we gonna do about Elena?" Stefan asked.

Damon paused thoughtfully and gazed deeply into his brother's patient eyes.

"We have to kidnap her."


	6. Chapter 6 - Phase Two: Luring Elena

**Chapter 6 - Phase Two: Luring Elena to the House**

"What?!" shrieked Stefan, his eyes widening to previously unseen proportions. "Kidnap Elena?! Damon, please tell me you're joking? Or that even though you promised me you'd stopped drinking from druggies you lied?"

Damon chuckled deeply at his brother's total disbelief. "Bro, calm down, you might give yourself a heart attack. Oh wait... Anyway, yes we should kidnap Elena, and no, I'm not kidding or high. And I would never break a promise to you, unless it was a stupid promise. I wouldn't break the pot/crack/meth-head promise because now that I'm back to normal I realize how gross they tasted."

"Damon! Don't try to change the subject! What the fuck do you think kidnapping Elena is a good idea?"

"I thought you were over her."

"What the fuck, Damon? I am over her, that is SO NOT why I'm objecting to your ridiculous plan! I'm objecting because it is totally insane. I mean, who in their right mind would even consider it? Are you completely crazy?"

"Crazy for you, love." Damon replied, winking cheekily at him. Stefan attempted to give him a stony look, but he couldn't stop his face from softening.

"Love? Damon, honey, you're not cockney. You're not even English, so you can't pull that off."

Damon smiled at him.

"Oh my god, Damon! Stop distracting me from the real issue here: you thinking that kidnapping Elena is a good idea. Do you even have a proper plan?"

"Well of course! We text Elena telling her to meet us here because we have something to tell her, and that she isn't allowed to tell anyone where she's gone, because we want to make the marriage a surprise."

"Hmmm... That might actually work..." Stefan mused. "And not telling Elena which one of us will marry her is a good idea. She always was a nosy bitch."


	7. Chapter 7 - Mission quite possible

**~A/N~**

_hey guys, on a side note, my friends and i finally decided to write a chapter longer than two fucking pages! Rejoice! enjoy..._

_oh, and if you actually like elena, i suggest that you somehow pry through this next chapter. i promise she won't get hurt... that much..._

**Chapter 7 - Mission quite possible**

The text was successfully sent on its way and the two brothers lay in wait. Soon enough Damon picked up Stefan's vibrating phone with a quick eyebrow wiggle and answered the call.

"Hello sweetheart." Damon ironically greeted her. "Oh... yes, no, I'm awfully sorry, Stefan was ill, we were both stressed... yep... just come over at 8.30pm or someth... Okay, well I have no clue... Look just fucking come Elena, it's not a hike to our house, Christ."

Damon hung up, breathing heavily.

Stefan's eyes were fixated on Damon's chest (muscles), and slowly they travelled up to his neck.

"Shit." Stefan whispered as he moistened his lips, his gums aching. Damon's mouth curled upwards.

"Hungry, brother? You can drink from me..." he purred.

"Damon, don't push it, that's extremely intimate- it's more personal then sex and you know it. I'm going out, I need some air, it's only 6.53. I can't stay in this house for too long, it's so..."

"..hard?" finished Damon with a boyish grin.

"Will you just stop, Damon!" Stefan shouted suddenly, his eyes changing and fangs glinting slightly, before he left loudly, slamming the door.

"Ooh, getting touchy are we?" Damon murmured as he steadied the still shaking door. Leaping onto the couch and propping his feet up, he smiled dangerously.

"Oh, I do love it when you get feisty with me Stefan."

Then, he waited.

Soon enough (that bitch) Elena appeared at the home of the Salvatores.

Damon chose to open the door and almost felt sorry for her when he saw her face, which encapsulated despair. But any pity for Elena in Damon vanished as soon as the girl put on her signature 'totally not sexy' pout. She strutted in, pushing past Damon, saying

"What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Damon sassily replied.

Elena turned to face him and was about to retort with a sucky comeback when Stefan snuck up behind her and pressed a chloroform soaked rag to her face. Elena fell down gracefully. Just kidding, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an Elena shaped dent in the floor...

Stefan and Damon picked up the heavy sack of flesh that was Elena and dragged it to the basement.

"Well that was easy." Damon remarked.

"Tell me about it... Wait," Stefan paused. "Do you think Jeremy knows?"

"Who cares? Stefan, it doesn't matter, we can always just compel him."

"Damon, we can't do that to Jeremy. He's our friend!"

"Fine! Fine! Let's just sort this out first."

The Salvatores tied the young girl up and patiently waited for her to wake up.

They sat down together in a comfortable silence. It was not an awkward silence; just comfortable.

"Damon?" asked Stefan hesitantly. "How come you didn't want us to rush into sex but you kept encouraging me to bite you?"

"Because being with you makes me harp back to our human days, when the first time for sex is supposed to be special. There is no such tradition for biting. And you're so damn sexy I can't help wanting to taste your blood."

Stefan blushed against his will. Damon grinned and swept him into his lap. Stefan looked up at him from where he was cradled in his arms and gazed lovingly up into his turquoise eyes.

"So, what do you say, brother? Can i bite you? At least let me take a nip." whispered Damon persuasively, letting his perfect hair brush Stefan's face. Stefan whimpered as his lips trailed down to where his pulse would have been jumping in his throat had he not been a vampire.

Damon let his warm tongue flicker across Stefan's quivering neck. His teeth nicked the delicate skin and drew blood, but only a tiny drop, not enough to satisfy his immense hunger. Stefan's breaths became shallower and much faster. Damon smiled against his neck: he loved the reaction his brother had to him, it made him want to constantly touch him.

"Damon..." Stefan moaned softly. "Bite me. Drink my blood."

Damon didn't need to be told twice. His fangs emerged so quickly it hurt, and his eyes watered slightly as the intensity of his need became clear to him.

As Damon's fangs slowly punctured Stefan's smooth, fragile skin, both brothers cried out as a flood of sensations engulfed them. The taste of Stefan's blood was more delicious and overwhelming than Damon could have ever imagined, it coated the inside of his mouth and emptied his head of any thoughts. Both of them were acting on instinct: their feelings were too breathtaking to allow them to think properly.

Damon pulled away, his chest (muscles) heaving. Stefan's eyes fluttered open.

"Why did you stop?" Stefan asked, his voice slightly whiny.

Damon's eyes darkened as he watched the puncture marks on Stefan's throat seal up.

"Stefan, I want you to return the favour." Damon growled huskily.

Stefan hesitantly slid out of the nest he had made on Damon's lap. Before he could get far, Damon pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered lowly.

Stefan said nothing, just maneuvered himself until his mouth touched Damon's neck. His fangs extended and plunged into his throat.

The brothers were so engrossed in their 'activity' that they didn't notice Elena stirring beside them.

"Ew!" Elena shrieked. "What the fuck guys?"

Both brothers jerked back from each other and stared at her in annoyance.

"Can we gag her?" growled Damon in frustration. Stefan just nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Excuse me?! I'm sitting right here! And seriously, what. the. fuck? Damon, you left me, ME, for Stefan?! And Stefan, even when you could have got me back, ME, you chose Damon instead?! What is WRONG with you?!"

"Ok, that's it; we're gagging her!" exclaimed Damon getting up and tying a dirty rag round her mouth.

He sat back down with a smirk that was directed at Stefan.

"So..." he said, stretching the vowel out a lot. "What shall we do now?"

"Watch tv?" teased Stefan.

"Grr, don't be annoying, little brother." whispered Damon into Stefan's ear, before nibbling it lightly.

"Move this to the bedroom? Unless you'd rather have an audience?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows and nodding in Elena's direction.

He got his answer when he was scooped up suddenly into Damon's arms and carried upstairs.

Damon slammed the bedroom door behind him with his foot and pushed Stefan onto the bed. Both brothers were breathing heavily. Stefan licked his lips before making the first move and lunging up to Damon, pulling his body on top of his.

"I've been waiting to do this for years." Stefan murmured, staring dangerously into Damon's eyes.

Then he kissed him.

The kiss was passionate; raw. It was different and it was new, and both brothers needed more. Damon tugged at Stefan's shirt as they kept their mouths moving as one, urging him to remove the fabric that separated their two bodies. Stefan moved fast, whipping the shirt off before moving his hands to Damon's hair, raking his fingers through the dark, silky strands, and yanking Damon's head back, separating their lips. Damon growled loudly, and rubbed his hands over Stefan's smooth chest, then motioned to his own shirt as he leant back down and nipped at Stefan's collarbone. Stefan began to unbutton Damon's shirt before abandoning the idea and simply pulling the shirt over Damon's head. For a second, the two men stared at each others sculpted bodies before locking their lips together once more. Stefan clawed at Damon's back, drawing blood. Immediately Stefan was out from under Damon nad pushing his face down into the bed, pinning Damon's arms above his head. His head bent down and he licked at the blood drops.

Stefan's eyes darkened and fangs poked out from his lips. Then he moved to Damon's neck and bit hard. Damon fought the urge to cry out, attempting to keep his cool as ecstasy hit him in pleasant waves. Stefan sucked hard as the brothers sensually ground against each other. The younger Salvatore's back arched up while he gasped and moaned. Damon used this opportunity to insert his tongue into Stefan's moist mouth, licking around, tasting his own blood. They revelled in each other's heady pleasure.

Stefan put his hands in Damon's soft hair, earning him a sound a little like a purr. Stefan, deciding to experiment, clenched his hands and tugged a bit, which earned him a sound more like a deep growl (only more sexual). Stefan smirked, and then Damon flicked his tongue over a nipple and Stefan jerked and thought, 'Touché'.

However, Stefan was still determined to satisfy his brother's desires.

"I want-" Damon began, gasping. "I need you."

"Anything for you."

"I," Damon gasped, trying to translate into words what his nerve endings were telling him, but he couldn't seem to think of any words other than 'Stefan, oh god, yes, Stefan, god, yes, like that, Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, Stefan.'

Damon felt the bed underneath him, the softness of the mattress, and he knew it was the most incredible bed he's ever been on. He though he might never move ever again. He'd just lie there, pleasure an almost audible buzz inside of him.

He tried to wrap his mind around what was about to happen and he didn't really want to. Stefan was mind-blowing, breath-taking, a stunning sight fabricated from the blearily tinted tread sewn into Damon's dreams.

The Salvatores were so close, so intimate, when suddenly, they heard the door bell ring.

Damon groaned loudly in annoyance. Stefan sighed, disappointed, and pulled his shirt on. He rushed downstairs.

"Hey, Stefan! Wait for me!" Damon shouted, 'gracefully' slipping off the bed and grabbing his shirt. He skidded down the stairs. He put on his shirt while jogging and smoothing his hair.

"Oh. Hi Caroline. Er... What are you doing here?" Stefan was asking at the door.

'Oh, Caroline. She's cool.' thought Damon. Because of this, he decided to put his arm around Stefan's waist and pulled him to his side. Originally Stefan struggled, but soon he gave in to the lovely warmth of his brother's arm.

"Just popping round." Caroline said breezily. "And Stefan, your shirt is on backwards."

"Oh." said an embarrassed Stefan, taking it off and turning it around. Damon noticed Caroline eyeing Stefan's chest appreciatively and tried not to glare at her.

"Damon? Why are there no longer any buttons on your shirt?" Caroline asked, smiling knowingly.

"Er... That's the latest style?"

"Oh my god! Did you guys finally get together? I always thought you would. I mean it's weird but there was always so much sexual tension between you! Have you told Elena yet? Does she know? Was she pissed? I bet she was. I wish I could have seen her face."

"We're together. Elena knows. She was pissed." Damon listed, tapping a finger as he answered each question.

Stefan beamed, and moved his arm from where it had hung awkwardly at his side to the small of Damon's back. Damon shivered slightly as he felt Stefan's gentle touch. Even a small thing like that made his hair stand on end.

Stefan was so pleased that Damon had confirmed their relationship status, and was grateful that Caroline had turned up; even if she had interrupted their 'alone time'.

Caroline laughed awkwardly and little confused.

"I'm... happy. You guys are cute together! You're adorable, I guess. You guys are still brothers, right? Err...Whatever floats your boat..." Caroline was so overwhelmed that she trailed off.

"Um... So Caroline... Why were you here again?"

Caroline jumped out of her momentary trance and frowned.

"Oh... Well I was here to ask where Elena is? Like, when did you last talk to her? Bonnie's getting worried, for some reason she can't seem to track her... We've got enemies, she could be in danger!"

Damon laughed and fiddled with his buttonless shirt, internally debating whether he should tell Caroline. After all, he had turned her...

"We have NO idea, Caroline, we talked to her a few days ago, but.." Stefan shook his head sadly.

Damon turned slightly, confused. "What are you planning, brother?" he muttered.

"What was that?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Caroline!" Damon snapped at her. He attempted to slam the door shut but she stuck her foot out. The two of them growled and battled for power.

"Let me in you dick!" Caroline shouted. With a shoulder push she stumbled back into the hallway, hair awry. Caroline straightened her back and gathered herself before sniffing in confusion.

"I can smell... Wait... Elena's perfume?! Is she here?"

(A/N- Elena's perfume is so cheap that it covers up the smell of her blood...i know right?)

The two brothers exchanged alarmed glances.

"Oh thank GOD!"

Damon blinked.

"You can keep the stupid, do whatever you want, I'm fed up with her. Ugh- "Caroline, I'm sooo bored!" "Caroline, is my hair okay?" "Caroline, which dress?" "Caroline, Damon's being a dick, ugh." "Caroline-" Just go die in a hole, oh my fucking GOD!" she shouted. "I mean, you'd think she'd talk to Bonnie every once in a while. But something is totally up with her! I don't know what you've done to Elena but this wacko love triangle has turned her into a real bitch." Caroline finally finished and she and Damon shared a glance that could only be described as an accepting nod, as if they both totally understood.

"What the fuck is going on guys!" A shrill voice filled the room. It was (that bitch) Elena again. She half hobbled on a broken heel as she strutted across the room.

"Elena! I knew you were her!" Caroline said.

Stefan and Damon tried to shuffle out of the room awkwardly but they were stopped by a furious looking Elena.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

The Salvatores looked at each other with 'Fuck, what do we do?' faces. Stefan turned back to Elena with a smile and punched her in the face.

"Not bad, bro." Damon remarked, impressed.

"I know, right?" his smiling brother replied.

"Well, I didn't expect that... Wait, is she unconscious?" Carolina asked.

"No, I'm still fucking awake. That really hurt!" Elena screamed at everyone and got up.

"Well?" She lifted her hands in the most pretentious way possible. "Is anyone going to say anything?"

Damon walked up to Elena and decked her with a satisfying crunch, a jet stream of blood pouring out of her evidently broken nose.

Damon grinned mischievously to himself.


End file.
